


Winter Love (Alternate Ending)

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [3]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Alternate ending to Buttscottchpiie's story, Winter Love. Contains sexual content.





	Winter Love (Alternate Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. But I don't think I can remove the condom use...

"I...I've always admired you...Robert." Jody answered.

Dr. Stewart was surprised to hear that Jody has always admired him, and to be honest, he felt the same way about her.

"Well, Jody...I've always admired you too." Dr. Stewart replied, a light shade of pink filling his cheeks.

A moment of silence was between them and about ten minutes of confessing their feelings for one another, the mugs were empty. The two pilots gazed into each other's eyes before slowly leaning in and connecting their lips together, sharing a soft affectionate kiss between them. Jody slowly wrapped her arm around Dr. Stewart's neck, leaning back until she was lying down on the couch with him on top of her. The combat pilot teasingly bit down on the doctor's lower lip to request entrance into his mouth to which the doctor accepted. Jody slips her tongue into Dr. Stewart's mouth, exploring with such interesting detail as their tongues danced with one another. The two gently broke the kiss as a thin trail of saliva connected their tongues.

"Do you want to take out relationship to the next level?" He asked her.

"Yes." Jody whispered back. "But two things to make it perfect and enjoyable."

"Anything for you." Dr. Stewart smiled.

"First, are we virgins? Because if we are, we need to take this very slow." Jody explained. "I'm a virgin and this will be my first time doing this."

"Actually, I haven't have sex for a long time. Plus, I've already lost my virginity before. So, this will be my first time in years..." Dr. Stewart responded.

"Finally, can we use protection? I really don't want to get pregnant."

"You mean an condom?" Dr. Stewart gasped.

"Yep," Jody said.

"Do you have any?"

"Got four boxes of them whenever I give them away. Both flavored and unflavored. Also extra strength and extra lube. But we'll get to that later."

Jody caresses his cheeks and kisses him softly again. Dr. Stewart loved the taste of chocolate and strawberry on her lips as they continued to kiss with much more passion. They stopped, looked at each other and blushed really red and badly.

"Jody...are you sure you want to do this?" Dr. Stewart asked her.

"Yes Robert. Make love to me..."

They kissed once again, now going in deeper and moaned softly to each other until Jody sloped her head as she expands the kiss again. The two continue to kiss, moan and groan avidly while Dr. Stewart's hands were rubbing Jody's back against her long-sleeved pink shirt and her arms were around the doctor's neck.

"Okay. Who's gonna get undressed first?"

"I think we should take turns." Jody suggested.

"In that case..." Dr. Stewart smirked as he grabbed her long-sleeved pink shirt and proceed to pull it off of her. He then tries to unhook her pink bra. 

"A-are you sure you want to see them? I really don't know if you liked them or not?" Jody said shyly.

"I don't care what size your breasts are. I think they are beautiful." Dr. Stewart said kindly to her.

"Really? Thank you..." Jody smiled very sweetly.

He finally unhook her bra as her breasts came out. They were the right size for him since it was C-cup and was round. He groped her right breast and find out that it was soft.

"Your breasts are so beautiful and soft..." Dr. Stewart said, before he leaned towards the right breast and gave the nipple a lick, making it hard from the pleasure while pinching the left nipple. Jody moaned in affection when he began to suck on the nipple and circle his tongue around it.

Jody rubbed through Dr. Stewart's hair, making her giggle and moan at the same time. By then, his manhood became hard and a bulge formed in his khaki pants. Jody lean her hand to rub his erection and it caused Dr. Stewart to hiss after he stopped sucking her nipple.

"Look like your 'little friend' want to see me." Jody said while blushing red.

"It looks like it." Dr. Stewart said as he gave her a sexy grin. He undid the belt and unzipped the zipper before pulling the pants down, revealing his hard 9-inch manhood. Jody never seen someone this huge and big before in her life. She covered her mouth and blushed very deeply from seeing his erection. "What do you think?"

"Never seen someone so big in my life before," Jody said.

"Show me what you got." Dr. Stewart said in a soft voice.

Jody gripped his erection softly as he hissed very badly while leaning his head back. She shook it up and down slowly making him groan very badly.

"Oh man...it feels so good. Keep going Jody." Dr. Stewart groaned in pleasure.

"You like it, Robert?" Jody whispered as he responded with a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back while shifting his erection very fast causing Dr. Stewart to groan between their kiss. She soon stopped the kiss as she went down to his erection.

Jody licked her lips and gave a lick on the head of his manhood. Soon, her mouth soon touched the head of his member and gently charged inside. Jody began sucking his erection slowly as she bobbed her head up and down. While she doing that, he took off his yellow shirt as it showed his six-pack abs. Dr. Stewart rubbed Jody's hair, making her him in pleasure while she continued pleasuring him.

"Ah Jody...please keep going. It feels so good." He moaned in pleasure.

She noticed this and bobbed her head up and down with more speed. However, he felt the urge to cum and doesn't want to do it just yet.

"Please stop!"

Jody stopped sucking Dr. Stewart's erection and gave it one last lick. He start breathing in and out in pleasure.

"I was near finishing, but I don't want to stop."

"So I did a good job?" Jody said with a small smile on her face. 

"You did a good job. Now I should return the favor..." Dr. Stewart said as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her womanhood, which was covered up.

"I think I would like it very much." Jody smiled as she pulled her pants down. That leaves her in her pink thong. She soon pulled down her thong, revealing her pussy. Dr. Stewart stared at her entrance, loving the sight of it. "How does it look, Robert?"

"It looked so...beautiful." Dr. Stewart whispered as he started rubbing her clit with his hand, making Jody moan. "You feel so soft."

"Thank you." Jody smiled.

"Now here comes the main part. I hope you ready for this..." Dr. Stewart said to Jody as he gave her a kiss.

"Yep. I am." Jody smiled. "Just...give me a moment..."

Jody grabbed the boxes of condoms and placed them on the coffee table. 

"Which condom do you want to use? The cherry-flavored ones, non-flavored ones, extra strength, or extra lube?" Jody asked him.

"I think the cherry-flavored one would be nice, but I like the extra strength better." Dr. Stewart replied.

"Okay. Extra strength it is." Jody smiled as she pulled out one extra-strength condom that has a pink color. Dr. Stewart grabbed it and opened the pack up before carefully managed to place the condom around the top of the head and sent it rolling down on his member. The placement felt very snuggly and very warm from his point of view.

Jody spread her legs apart and looked at him with a nervous yet happy smile. Dr. Stewart approached her as his erection rubbed her womanhood slowly.

"Are you ready Jody?" Dr. Stewart asked her one last time before he officially enters her.

"Yes. Dr. Robert Stewart, make love to me." Jody said softly.

He smiled at her sweetly as he slowly entered her entrance. When the tip oh his cock was into her, Jody screamed a bit. Dr. Stewart pushed more of his manhood into her. She made a very loud scream since she was a virgin. Now it's broken and it hurts. Badly.

"Jody, are you okay?!" Dr. Stewart asked worriedly. "Does it hurt?"

"Yep. Just go slow, okay?" Jody told him.

Dr. Stewart nodded as he began to thrust in and out of her womanhood slowly. Jody gave him a passionate kiss as he returned the kiss while continuing to pleasure her. Suddenly, the pain finally went away after five straight minutes. He went in deeper and deeper, bringing more passionate moans and squeals from Jody. Dr. Stewart managed to give a squeeze to her breasts. He grabbed on it hard and gave the nipple an arousing lick. He flickered his tongue up and down, into circles and even sucking them. He managed to go to work on both of her breasts.

"Please go faster, Robert!" Jody whispered into his ear. Dr. Stewart started to bang her womanhood in a medium pace, making them moan very loud and badly. To add the pleasure, Jody rubbed her entrance extra fast, hoping to squirt for extra lube. And it was working to perfection. After a few more minutes, Jody finally gonna to have her orgasm.

"Ohhhh god! I'm gonna-" Jody shouted.

She then squirted her fluids all over the condom and it caused Dr. Stewart to go faster and harder.

"I love you...with all of my heart." He said.

"I...love you too, Robert." Jody said.

He thrusted in and out even more faster of her womanhood. He soon started to shake like an active volcano singling that he was gonna cum in a moment.

"Jody...I-I'm almost there!" Dr. Stewart said as he pushed more of his erection into her. Finally, about 6 minutes of endless thrusting, it was time to finish this. "I'm gonna cum!"

With one final thrust, they both cried out their names.

"Jody!"

"Dr. Stewart!"

His erection then erupted his cum into the condom. He kissed her very hard as he groaned very deeply as he kept cumming for one minute until he pushed one last time into Jody. Then, he broke the kiss immediately as he pulled out of her. He pulled out the condom and threw it in the nearby trash.

They were exhausted and very tired after having sex with each other. Dr. Stewart grabbed a blanket and draped it over their bodies.

"My god...that was amazing and wonderful!" He sighed in pleasure.

"Yeah...it was...I'm glad I can experience this sweet and wonderful moment with you." Jody smiled.

"Thank you. Maybe we can do this again someday."

"We sure can."

Jody watched the fireplace as she yawned, nuzzling her head against Dr. Stewart's chest as she drifted off to sleep. He watched as he softly yawned before drifting off to sleep himself. And the two spent the rest of the night sleeping in each other's arms.

Their love for each other have grown into a brand new level in their relationship. And it was the best of it.

 


End file.
